fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghosts 'n Goblins X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Ghosts 'n Goblins series and the Street Fighter series. The page also includes an interaction between the Ghosts 'n Goblins series with the Tekken series (Street Fighter X Tekken section), Marvel Super Heroes (Capcom) series (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter section) and Minna to Series (Street Fighter × All Capcom section). Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter There's a minor reference to Arthur found in the stage Mall Mayhem from Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. In said stage there are several banners hung all across the background, featuring silhouettes of several Marvel and Capcom characters. One of the silhouettes seen in the banners is of Arthur striking his iconic walking and jumping animation pose, where all his limbs adopt a L-shape. Street Fighter X Tekken There is a minor reference to the series in Street Fighter X Tekken. In the stage "Urban War Zone", there are a number of posters in the background, including one of the main cover illustration for Dai Makaimura (Ghouls 'n Ghosts in English), far away in one of the building's walls. Although hard to spot, it is easily recognizable by its design. Street Fighter × All Capcom Ghosts 'n Goblins was one of the 24 series chosen to represent Capcom's 30 years of history in the RPG/fighting card game Street Fighter × All Capcom, including 6 different characters represented in a total of 18 playable character cards. The six characters are Arthur, Princess Prin Prin, recurring enemies Astaroth and Red Arremer and the Ghouls 'n Ghosts bosses Shielder and Beelzebub. All but the last two appeared on several cards featuring other references: * Arthur's "N*" rarity card has him striking the same pose seen in the key art for Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins. Arthur's "SR" rarity card has him in strawberry-print boxers, representing the series' iconic gameplay element of leaving Arthur on his underwear when hit by any enemy, and Arthur's "SR*" card has him wearing the Golden Armor first introduced in Ghouls 'n Ghosts. * Princess Prin Prin's first card sees her in her dress from the classic Arcade games, her second card uses the same art but with the colors of her more elaborate dress from Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins, while her other cards directly show her wearing said dress. * While there's atleast one alternate palette for all four characters, they are either original creations or references to certain colors from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Besides characters, the game's training/story mode "Street Fight" includes several minor enemies from the series as enemies, including the recurring zombies, Pigmans and Skeleton Murderers. SFXAC_gng_cards.png|All cards representing the Ghosts 'n Goblins series Sfxac_arthur_art_1.png|Arthur in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_redarremer_art_1.png|Red Arremer in Street Fighter × All Capcom Zombie_GnG.png|Zombie in Street Fight mode Pigman.png|Pigman/Orc in Street Fight mode Skeleton_Murderer.png|Skeleton Murderer/Shinigami in Street Fight mode Street Fighter Battle Combination The Ghosts 'n Goblins series appears as the second collaboration event between the mobile card game Street Fighter Battle Combination and other Capcom series, specifically listed as a crossover event with Goku Makaimura (Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins in the West). The collaboration in question featured three special cards pairing a character from both franchises together. As cards in this game represent the actual characters while they engage in battle, this is considered a type 1 link. Arthur (both armored and in his boxers) and the Red Arremer appear in the following cards: Collabo_02_01.jpg|"Legendary Knight - Arthur x Cammy" Collabo_02_02.jpg|"Evil Demon Warrior - Red Arremer x Zangief" Collabo_02_03.jpg|"Valiant Strawberry-printed Underwear Knight - Arthur x E. Honda" The collaboration was available only for a limited time, with Arthur and Red Arremer featured from May 15 to June 3 and Boxers Arthur being available from June 3 to June 21; although the collaboration became available a few more times at later dates. Street Fighter Unlimited #11 The second-to-last issue in UDON's Street Fighter Unlimited comic book series features a brief cameo of a Red Arremer, the iconic enemy of the Ghosts 'n Goblins series. In the final pages of the issue, Gill is sent to what seems to be Hell by Ryu and is confronted by a large number of demons, only for him to make quick work of them. As the demons flee one can spot a Red Arremer among the crowd. Technically this would also count as an undirect link with Darkstalkers, as this scene is setting up Gill's alliance with Jedah Dohma which kickstarts the following crossover comic series Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Astaroth Astaroth, primary antagonist of the Ghosts 'n Goblin franchise, appears as the 8th crossover costume for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. Used by M. Bison, the Astaroth costume is a faithful recreation of the character's appearance from Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins (where he was given large black wings) in the form of a large cosplay costume, with Bison's head visible inside the mouth of the costume's "head". Colors appear to be entirely original for the most part, albeit Color #4 seems to closely resemble Nebiroth, Astaroth's alter ego and a boss from Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from May 10 to May 17, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Astaroth's boots. * Challenge 2 went from May 17 to May 24, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Astaroth's wings. * Challenge 3 went from May 24 to May 31, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Astaroth's torso. * Challenge 4 went from May 31 to June 07, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Astaroth's mask. SFV_Astaroth_Bison.jpg|M.Bison's Astaroth costume SFV_bison_astaroth_color4.png|Possible Nebiroth color scheme Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Arthur Right after the Astaroth costume event, a crossover costume of Arthur became available for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition in the same way, as part of a 4-stage Challenge battle taking up the entirely of the month. Used by Ryu, this costume puts the world warrior in Arthur's usual silver armor and gives him his bushy beard, except black (as this is Ryu cosplaying as Arthur rather than the character itself). Using the Easter Egg code (hold LP+MP+HP+LK and Up before a match begins) would instead have Ryu wearing only goofy print boxers, in reference to the famous Ghosts 'n Goblins gimmick of leaving Arthur on his boxers after receiving a hit. The website's commentary on the costume states that "the blue and gold variations can be found in the color scheme", indicating color #7 (blue) and #8 (gold) are nods to Arthur's upgrade armors, likely the recurring Golden Armor and the blue Warrior Armor from Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins. Although unconfirmed, other colors may be based on other armors: Color #3 (red - Cursed Armor), #5 (green - Bronze Armor), #9 (purple - Dark Armor) and #10 (white - Emperor Armor). As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from June 07 to June 14, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Arthur's boots. * Challenge 2 went from June 14 to June 21, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Arthur's gauntlets. * Challenge 3 went from June 21 to June 28, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Arthur's armor. * Challenge 4 went from June 28 to July 05, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Arthur's helmet. A second challenge event provided at the same time as Arthur's challenges unlocked the first stage theme from Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts as a custom BGM. This challenge ran from June 8 to July 5. SFV_Arthur_Ryu.jpg|Ryu's Arthur costume SFV_Arthur_Ryu_Boxers.jpg|Ryu's Arthur costume, special code SFV_ryu_arthur_colors.png|Color and armor possible references License Category:Summary links Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links